headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Illinois
| image = | aliases = The State of Illinois | nicknames = The Prairie State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Damien Baylock; Laurie Strode; Annie Brackett; Lynda Van Der Klok; Michael Myers; Needlenose Norton; Warren Kincaid | appearances = Bride of Chucky Halloween | poi = Chicago; Haddonfield; Lockport; Warren County | 1st = }} Illinois is a U.S. state within the continental United States and is located in the midwestern region of the country. In horror, Illinois is best known as the setting for the fictional town of Haddonfield, birth place of famed serial murderer Michael Myers. Chicago, Illinois, often known as the "Windy City", is the principal setting for the Chicago By Night chronicles, a series of role-playing game supplements in the Vampire: The Masquerade storyteller system by White Wolf Publishing. Illinois is also the birth place of real-world serial killer John Wayne Gacy. Between 1972 and 1978, Gacy raped and murdered thirty-three young men and boys. Points of Interest ; Barrington: Barrington is a United States village in Cook County, Illinois and Lake County, Illinois. Actor Bill Moseley was born in Barrington. ; Chicago: . Chicago is the largest city in the U.S. state of Illinois, and with more than 2.8 million people, the 3rd largest city in the United States. ; Haddonfield: . Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. ::* 15 Cherrywood Road ::* 45 Lampkin Lane ::* Doyle residence ::* Haddonfield High School ::* Haddonfield Memorial Hospital ::* Myers residence ::* Rabbit in Red Lounge ::* Strode residence ::* Wallace residence ; Hardin County: Hardin County is where Doctor Sam Loomis and nurse Marion Chambers were instructed to bring mental patient Michael Myers so that he could stand trial. Myers broke out of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium before he could be transported. ; Lockport: Lockport is a city located in the US state of Illinois. It is located in the northeastern area of the state and it's coordinates are 41° 35′ 19″ N, 88° 2′ 50″ W. Lockport has a total land area of 7.1 square miles (18 km²). The actual city of Lockport is likely the same Lockport featured in the 1998 film Bride of Chucky. ; Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium: Located some distance away from the town of Haddonfield, the Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium is where Michael Myers laid in a coma from 1978 to 1988. On October 30th of 1988, orders came down to transfer him Smith's Grove Sanitarium. En route from the hospital, Michael heard about the existence of his young niece, Jamie Lloyd. This information brought Michael out of his coma and he killed the two Smith's Grove physicians responsible for his transfer. Note: Located approximately four hours away from Haddonfield. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Penney's Garage: Penney's Garage was located part way between Ridgemont and Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael Myers came to the garage, killed a mechanic and a waitress and stole the mechanic's overalls. He also had an encounter with Doctor Sam Loomis, but managed to escape. Michael drove a truck through a garage door, which resulted in a fire. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Russellville: According to a Haddonfield cemetery caretaker, Russellville was the sight of a grisly murder perpetuated by a man named Charlie Bowles who reputedly murdered his own family. ; Warren County: Warren County is located 150 miles away from Haddonfield. It is the location of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium Films that take place in * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * Borrower, The * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Candyman (1992) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Grudge 3, The (2009) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Unborn, The (2009) TV shows that take place in * Kolchak: The Night Stalker * Supernatural :* "Shadow" Characters from * Amanda Wolcott * Annie Brackett * Carl Kolchak * Charlie Monohan * Chucky Originally from Hackensack, New Jersey. * Damien Baylock * Dana Monohan * Jerry Wolcott * Judith Myers * Laurie Strode * Leigh Brackett * Lindsey Wallace * Michael Myers * Morgan Strode * Needlenose Norton * Nick Monohan * Pamela Strode * Sarah Monohan * Sharon Wolcott * Tiffany Originally from Hackensack, New Jersey. * Tommy Doyle * Warren Kincaid People who were born in * Adam Simon * Arnold Laven * Barbara Alyn Woods * Bill Moseley * Bob Homel * Bruno Ve Soto * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Charles B. Griffith * Chuck Russell * Colin Strause * David C. Williams * Dennis Dugan * Donald L. Shanks * Doug Moench * Eric Forsberg * Frank Skinner * Gary Cole * Gary Sherman * Ginger Lynn Allen * Greg Strause * Harrison Ford * Harry Manfredini * James Canning * James Murtaugh * James Storm * Janina Gavankar * Jeff Mariotte * Jeffrey Sayre * Joe Gentile * Joe Lando * Joel Murray * John Cusack * John Flynn * John Landis * John McNaughton * John Richard Petersen * Jonathan Sadowski * Karen Black * Kate Norby * Kevin Grevioux * Kevin Yagher * Kurt Naebig * Marisol Nichols * Melodee Spevack * Michael Madsen * Michael T. Weiss * Myrtle Damerel * Nelsan Ellis * Nikki Taylor Melton * Oren Koules * Patricia Arquette * Patricia Tallman * Reiko Aylesworth * Rex Everhart * Robert Bloch * Robert Zemeckis * Robin Tunney * Roger Young * Sam Witwer * Sarah Wayne Callies * Shawn Ryan * Stuart Gordon * Stuart Holmes * Stuart M. Kaminsky * Tani Guthrie * Tom Towles * Tyler Bates * Virginia Madsen * Vyto Ruginis * William Friedkin * William H. Bassett People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * Illinois Official Website References Category:U.S. States Category:Illinois Category:Halloween locations Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Miscellaneous